Snowflakes
by Clarione
Summary: Tetapi selebihnya ia terlihat sangat cantik, yang entah mengapa membuat hati Eren menjerit. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri untuk menarik gadis itu ke rangkulannya, untuk menghirup aromanya, untuk menjadikannya miliknya, lagi. / EreMika. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does. Take nothing.

.

.

.

Ia bisa melihat salju turun dari balik jendela kedai, walaupun permukaan kacanya buram oleh napasnya sendiri. Eren Jaeger mendesah pelan, berat. Ia merasa isi dadanya digelitik dengan tidak nyaman, gelisahnya semakin menjadi tatkala ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah tiga puluh menit lebih ...

Tiba-tiba saja _cocoa-_nya tidak terasa manis sama sekali.

_Ia akan datang_, batin Eren, kalut. _Ia pasti datang_.

Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan anggapan jika seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu kini tengah terjebak turunnya salju, bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru mendatangi kedai penuh kenangan ini, tertatih-tatih melewati tumpukan salju yang menutupi permukaan jalan, mengutuk dan sesekali mengibas sepatu botnya untuk menyingkirkan partikel es yang memberatinya, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan dahulu.

Eren penasaran, bagaimana rupanya saat ini.

Bukannya Eren lupa, tetapi rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu (dan memang selama itu) semenjak kali terakhir ia melihat wajahnya. Apakah ia masih terlihat manis? Apakah ia masih melilitkan syal konyol pemberiannya di lehernya? Setahu Eren, ia begitu menyukai benda itu, memakainya setiap hari, kemana pun ia pergi. Padahal warna merahnya telah pudar. Padahal rajutannya sudah rusak di beberapa tempat. Katanya syal itu membuatnya tetap hangat.

Butuh bertahun-tahun masa tolol hingga Eren sadari jika bukanlah syal itu yang membuatnya hangat, tetapi justru dirinya. Eren, yang menawarkan kesan rumah, hal yang saat itu tidak ia miliki.

_Mikasa pasti semakin cantik_, Eren tersenyum akan pemikirannya sendiri.

Dan tiga puluh menit yang lain berlalu, entah sudah berapa ribu lagi serpih salju yang turun. Ia tak kunjung datang. Eren patah arang.

_Tidak apa-apa_, ia mati-matian menekan getir di tenggorokannya. _Aku akan mencoba lagi besok._

"Eren,"

Suara itu membuatnya beku, diam di tempat ketika Eren mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi, sudah selangkah untuk pergi. Ia mengangkat tatapannya ke seseorang bermantel hitam yang kini berdiri di tepi lain mejanya. Eren tercekat.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," katanya lagi, sembari menyelipkan rambut hitam suteranya ke telinga.

"Mikasa," Eren terpana, ia berkata nyaris berbisik.

Kemudian hatinya terasa lolos meninggalkan dadanya ketika Eren tidak melihat syal pemberiannya. Leher gadis itu polos tanpa merah pudar itu, hanya tertutupi kerah mantel.

Tetapi selebihnya ia terlihat sangat cantik, yang entah mengapa membuat hati Eren menjerit. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri untuk menarik gadis itu ke rangkulannya, untuk menghirup aromanya, untuk menjadikannya miliknya lagi. Tetapi denyut pahit di hatinya mencegah Eren, ada pengingat pilu yang membatasinya. Maka ia biarkan saja gadis itu di sana, menatap Eren dengan matanya yang sewarna langit bulan purnama, keperakan dengan cahaya tumpul di antaranya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," kata gadis itu, datar. "Berapa lama kira-kira? Tiga tahun?" tambahnya, sembari meletakkan tas tangan kanvasnya di atas meja, sementara ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Ya, tiga tahun." Eren mengamini sambil mengambil kursinya sendiri. "Pesan sesuatu?" ia mendorong buku menu ke arahnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng sopan. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama," katanya. "Setelah ini aku masuk shift malam."

Eren berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekecewaanya. "Kau bekerja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Bermain piano di bar, setiap malam."

"Kau masih suka bermain piano." Eren menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya."

Setelahnya, pembicaraan menjadi kering. Segalanya terdengar seperti basa-basi yang formal, kikuk, dan Eren merasa perlu untuk mengakhirinya saat ini juga. Tidak bisa terus dibiarkan seperti ini, ia harus memperbaiki semuanya.

"Maafkan aku ..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikasa benar-benar menatap Eren.

"Aku mengacaukan segalanya, dan aku menyesal." Eren mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Mikasa masih diam.

"Mikasa?"

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Kau selalu seperti ini, Eren." ujarnya. "Selalu."

Eren tersenyum pahit. "Maksudmu, aku selalu menyakitimu?"

Mikasa tidak menyanggah, tidak pula mengiyakan. Ia hanya berkata, "Tiga tahun, kautahu? Itu bukan waktu yang singkat."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku meminta maaf, kau pasti sangat terluka. Sial! Maafkan aku, demi Tuhan tolong maafkan aku, Mikasa!"

Hening. Setelahnya, setiap detik yang berlalu terasa seperti belati tajam, merobeknya, membunuh Eren perlahan.

Eren kehilangan harapan. "Kau tidak memaafkanku."

"Aku memaafkanmu, sejak awal, Eren." Gadis itu tersenyum. Hati Eren semakin tersayat. Ia tersenyum, dengan air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. "Aku memaafkanmu, sungguh."

_Tidak mungkin,_ Eren menyanggah dalam hati, tidak bernyali untuk mengutarakannya secara lisan. _Aku meninggalkanmu, Mikasa. Aku meninggalkanmu untuk mengejar karir soloku, hanya untuk menjual beberapa juta keping rekaman suaraku, hanya untuk tur dunia yang selalu kuimpikan. Kau tidak patut memaafkanku._

"Kau hebat, Eren. Sekarang kau memiliki jutaan penggemar di berbagai penjuru dunia. Kautahu? Rekan kerjaku bahkan mempunyai postermu yang sebesar dinding kamarnya, belum lagi CD album-albummu. Keren, '_kan?_"

_Tidak. Itu semua tidak ada artinya. Hanya kau yang berarti, sungguh ..._

"Dan jujur saja, setelah semua yang kauraih, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita harus bertemu saat ini."

Eren membeku. "Kau ... tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

Mikasa menarik sudut bibirnya, melengkung menjadi senyuman pahit. "Kenapa aku harus mau? Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang panjang, cukup untukku untuk memulihkan luka - tidak sepenuhnya sembuh, dan tidak mungkin sembuh - yang kauberi ketika itu, ketika kau memilih untuk melepaskanku."

"Mikasa, aku -"

"Aku belajar hidup dengan separuh nyawa, dan aku bertahan, jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa, Eren."

Eren menelan ludah. Bunyinya menggema hebat di telinganya, didukung keadaan kedai yang kosong, sunyi. "Jadi, jika pun sekarang aku memohon kepadamu untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal, kauakan menolak."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum jawaban Mikasa terlontar dan menghancurkan hati Eren. "Ya, tepat."

Eren menghembuskan napas, merasa separuh nyawanya ikut lepas bersama embusan napasnya. "Apakah ada orang lain?"

Mata Mikasa menyipit. "Orang lain? Maksudmu seperti manajermu, siapa namanya? Um, Ami? Annie?"

_Annie Leonhardt_. Eren mengoreksi dalam hati. Satu lagi alasan mengapa Mikasa tidak bisa mengampuninya. "Ya." Jawabnya pasrah.

Mikasa tersenyum kembali. "Kauboleh menganggapnya seperti itu, kalau kau mau."

"Jean?"

"Armin." Ujar Mikasa tandas.

Hati Eren tenggelam semakin dalam. Jika itu Armin, maka tidak ada celah untuk mendebat.

"Kau bahagia?"

Mikasa telah berdiri saat itu, ketika tanpa ragu ia menjawab, "Ya." Ia kemudian menyambar tas tangannya, siap untuk pergi. "Aku rasa aku harus pamit, sebentar lagi bar tempat kerjaku buka. _Bye_, Eren. Semoga acara promosi album ke tigamu sukses besar besok."

Dan ia pergi, tanpa bisa Eren cegah.

"Sial," ia mengutuk pelan. "Sial, sial, sial!"

Eren mengutuk dan terus mengutuk, sibuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri sehingga melewatkan saat-saat ketika pundak Mikasa berguncang, tidak menyadari ratapan kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya ketika gadis itu mati-matian menahan isakan.

Tidak menyadari jika Mikasa berusaha keras untuk terus melangkah menjauh, di saat seluruh tubuhnya berontak untuk menghambur ke arah pemuda itu, mencegahnya untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

Tetapi tidak ia lakukan.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

Atau tidak End, tergantung Anda :""""D


End file.
